Pokemon High 2
by Naso
Summary: The sequal to Pokemon High! To decide if the path of a trainer is best for her Sakura goes on a training journey like her father, Ash, did. How much adventure, love, and danger will SHE encounter on her quest?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone and welcome to the latest fan-fiction from the insane mind of Naso. I know I should let more voting take place before I decide which fic I should do, but I did plan on doing two new fictions. One, being voter choice, and the other being my choice. When I stopped and thought about it I realized that I had a lot of fun writing Pokemon High, and that if I really wanted to enjoy writing a fan-fiction then as a personal choice I should write Pokemon High 2! I have even more nutty ideas than I listed at the end of Pokemon High, and they offer more appeal to me as far as writing skill goes. I don't write fan-fiction for work though! I write Fusion for work. Anyway I hope you all appreciate this decision, and keep in mind voting is still taking place on what the other new fiction will be. Without further wait I now bring you Pokemon High 2!  
  
~Naso  
  
**Sorry, but I'm currently starting a new list of quotes to use in my fics. I didn't expect to start a fic again so soon! Hopefully no one really cares, ouch.**  
  
Chapter 1- I Slept In!  
  
In Pallet town lived a former pokemon master known as Ash Ketchum. He had given up the sport of pokemon a long time ago, and in his old home he had started the rest of his life with his wife Misty. In the first years of their marriage the young couple started a ranch to raise tauros on, and it soon developed into a breeding ranch for all pokemon types. From that success there came speculation from friends and family that Ash was going to expand the ranch into other towns. All of those rumors ceased when Misty announced her pregnancy.  
  
In the spring of the following year the couple were blessed with what they still consider their most valuable treasure. Named after a tree planted by Ash's mother, and resembling her own mother very much, was born one Sakura Ketchum. She was raised all around pokemon of all types, and she has helped her parents breed pokemon since she was six. Now she is sixteen, and she has decided to try something different. Can her parents live through the ensuing heart attack however?  
  
In the Ketchum residence in Pallet there was peace and quiet all around. Ash was coming in to have breakfast after feeding some of the pokemon, and Misty had gotten up after him to make breakfast. Both were enjoying a quaint conversation at the kitchen table when Ash raised his head suddenly. "Misty what time is it exactly?" Ash asked his wife. Misty only swatted him upside the head absently before returning to her cooking. "There is a clock on the wall you know dummy." She said as she shook her head.  
  
Ash grinned as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Misty I think Sakura overslept." Ash said as he started to reach for something near Misty's general location by the stove. "She does take after her father." Misty said. She smiled slightly at that comment, but generally she was still only paying attention to her cooking. Then, she felt a hand on her hind end. "If she takes after her father too much I have a felling Poppy is going to be hurting some young men." Misty added as Ash got the hint and returned his hand to the dinner table.  
  
"Why'd you want to know the exact time though Ash?" Misty asked as she turned the burner off and dished out her own breakfast of scrambled eggs. Before Ash could answer his wife however they heard a loud crash from upstairs as their daughter obviously fell out of bed. "No reason really." Ash said as he finished his breakfast, "Three, two, one." As if on cue there came a loud shout from upstairs.  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S AFTER 9:00!" Sakura screamed as she looked at her alarm clock from the floor of her room. Cursing herself rather openly the young girl rushed into her bathroom and quickly began to shower and get ready in record time. Then, she ran back into her room and changed from her nightgown into her daily outfit of blue jeans and orange tube-top. She then made sure to put on her socks, sneakers, and also grab her two most treasured accessories. One was a sky blue bandanna with a horsea that she tied around her neck, and the other was a blue and orange jacket her father had given her just the other day for her journey.  
  
Sakura quickly looked over her short red hair in the mirror before she dashed downstairs. Upon reaching the first floor she poked her head into the kitchen to give her most heartfelt of goodbye to her parents. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll call you from Pewter tonight!" Sakura yelled as she started to bolt towards the door. Her progress was cut short however when she was struck silly by an electrical blast. Looking down at her feet Sakura noticed two things. The first was that she was now on her rear end in the living room. The second was a very peeved pikachu at her feet. "Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura giggled as she picked the upset pokemon up in a gentle hug, "I'll miss you most of all Poppy."  
  
Ash looked on from the kitchen, and he seemed to realize something at that point in time. "I've never seen Poppy shock Sakura before." Ash noted, "Then again Sakura was kind of like Poppy's niece, so I could understand that." Misty only smiled as she took a bite of her eggs. "Don't forget your backpack sweety." Misty called after her daughter, and she was soon greeted with the sound of Sakura bolting back up to her room. Ash sighed and leaned his head down across the table.  
  
"Told you she takes after you." Misty said as she knocked her husband over the head. Sakura flew back down the step once again a minute later and both grownups continued with their breakfast in the renewed peace of the morning now that their daughter had finally departed. Poppy entered the kitchen, and jumped lightly onto the counter to get her some food. "I hope Gary doesn't give her a hard time about getting a pokemon." Ash said as he remembered what he had gone through his first day as a pokemon trainer. "I hope she don't ruin someone's bike." Misty mumbled to herself as she continued breakfast.  
  
Gary Oak himself was having a good time in the lab. He had given out all but one of the pokemon to the new trainers, and he was just waiting on one more. Sakura had waited until sixteen to start her pokemon journey, and it was supposedly so she could choose if she wanted to be a trainer or keep breeding with her parents. That wasn't why Gary was so happy however. As he dusted random pieces of lab equipment his grandfather waited nearby the door to the lab. The wizened old professor only smiled as Gary polished his beaker shelf for a third time.  
  
As if on instinct, the older of the two Oaks stepped away from the door of the lab. He continued to watch Gary for a minute, but then he shrugged and returned to his previous spot in front of the door. "Grandpa why did you just move like that?" Gary asked as he noted his elder's actions. "No reason I guess Gary." The professor admitted. Approximately three seconds later he was smashed into the wall as Sakura burst through the door of the lab. "Wait, there was a reason." He stated as he felt an odd mix of pain and déjà vu wash over him.  
  
"Well it looks like someone overslept." Gary said as he turned to greet Sakura. She only responded to what Gary said however with a death-glare. "Oh your father's slow thinking, AND your mother's glare. You certainly are in fine form today." Gary mocked before he went over to a small mechanical pillar in the center of the lab, "I assume that you don't plan on being so rude to your new pokemon? Is that right Sakura?" Sakura dropped the death glare as she looked at the pillar with eyes full of hope. "So there's still pokemon left?" She asked Gary as she joined him by the pillar.  
  
Gary only continued to smile. "So you've decided what you want then Sakura?" He asked her in the best deadpan he could muster. "Well I did think about it a lot last night." Sakura said as she put a hand to her chin in thought, "I decided that I wanted a type that would be versatile when I started, and I picked a water type! I choose totadile!" Her thin hand left her chin to hit the release button on a ball located over a blue sphere on the pillar, but the ball only popped open to reveal an empty shell.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Gary said as he looked at the empty case over Sakura's shoulder, "That pokemon was already chosen by a trainer who got up on time today." Sakura's shoulder's slumped, but she reasserted herself and chose again, and again, and I think you know the rest.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay so it was a short first chapter, but I promise more next time! Much more now that I think about it. I apologize to anyone, who is reading this without reading Pokemon High, as you won't understand just how Ash and Misty got together. It doesn't really subtract from the story yet, but it will if you keep reading. Hello to all of the fans of my last installment in this, boy I guess it's a series isn't it? I hope you all enjoyed what little there was to this first chapter, and I promise more soon. Next chapter Sakura meets her first pokemon and she also meets her first trainer. Hopefully she won't follow in her father's first day exploits and get someone upset with her!  
  
~Naso 


	2. chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two in the story! It's been a while since I added to this, but keep in mind I'm still not fully active. In other words be grateful for me posting anything. I would like to make one comment before I begin chapter two, and that is about Sakura. Basically I didn't think her up until the end of Pokemon High, and that was because I needed a daughter for Misty. I think the mother/daughter appeal really fit the scene that I wrote out, and also the last main star of pokemon was a boy. Change can't hurt, too much. I hope everyone enjoys where I go with this story, but I must say I'm disappointed. Unlike the last installment, you will probably get a general idea of what is going to happen. Poor me I can't keep glued to your seats as tightly as last time. Oh well, here's chapter two!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Whatever……….."  
  
-Squall Leonheart/Final Fantasy VIII-  
  
  
  
**Thanks to Nena Blue for reminding me about not using that quote.**  
  
Chapter 2- Greeting A Partner  
  
Sakura's opened the last pokeball on the pillar before her, but like all the previous balls, this one was also empty. She turned to her heel to face her uncle and she took note that he was still smiling at her. "I'm sorry Sakura, but that pokemon was chosen by a trainer who got up on time." Gary said in the same mocking tone that he had used for her last two choices. Sakura bit her lip. Her uncle wouldn't lie to her would he? Then again, all the pokeballs were empty.  
  
"Gary aren't there ANY pokemon left?" Sakura asked. Gary smiled and pulled out a pokeball from his lab coat. "Of course there is Sakura, but you didn't ask for this one." Gary told her as she took the pokeball from him. Sakura stared inquisitively at the ball in her hand, but no matter how hard she looked she was still clueless. "So what kind of pokemon is it?" Sakura questioned, and her uncle only sighed.  
  
"Well maybe if you let it out you'd know." Gary said mockingly, "You do take after your dad way to much Sakura." Sakura pressed in the button on the pokeball and released the pokemon. "Come out, come out, whoever you are." Sakura chanted out loud, and as the red beam from the release disappeared as her new pokemon greeted her with a chirp of 'Evee!'.  
  
Sakura laughed as she scooped up the furry little pokemon in her arms to hold it at arm length. "It's adorable!" Sakura said as she gave it a small hug, "Gary is this a pokemon you bred?" Gary smiled as he walked over and rubbed the pokemon's head affectionately. The pokemon was nuzzling Sakura's neck affectionately, and it seemed to dislike being interrupted.  
  
There was a small snap before Gary cried out in pain. "I see it knows 'bite' already." Professor Oak commented, "That's a good thing." The Evee returned to nuzzling Sakura as she surveyed the damage to her uncle's hand. The skin hadn't even been broken. "Well you sure are outspoken." Sakura said as she raised the pokemon's head to face her. As she did so she noticed it has a solitary white spot of fur under it's left eye.  
  
"I think I'll give it a name." Sakura said as she stroked the fur on her pokemon's head, "I'll call you Nip. Do you like that?" 'Nip' only started to purr as it enjoyed it's petting. Gary reached back into his lab coat and retrieved a pokedex for Sakura to use, and he handed it to her carefully. He made sure to keep his hand away from Nip, but the Evee didn't seem interested in him at all now.  
  
"It's already registered to you, so you can use it anytime." Gary explained to Sakura as she held onto both her live and electronic cargo, "Also, you might want to borrow some items from your father. Evee doesn't have to use a stone to evolve, but you might want to use a stone when that time comes." Sakura noted that her uncle had mentioned seeing her father.  
  
"Well I hadn't really planned on stopping at home before leaving." Sakura said, "Do you really think I should?" Gary motioned for his niece to follow him, and as she walked with her uncle through the lab he began to explain something to her. "Sakura you should say goodbye to your mom." Gary explained, "I know you're a little more responsible than your father, but you have to keep in mind a pokemon journey will mean different things to different people."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, and Gary smiled. "Well I know you're on this journey to decide what you want to do in the future, but your dad went on his journey to become a master outright. He took a lot of risks since he was in such a hurry, and there were a lot of times he almost got killed because of it. I'm sure your mother will be thinking about that while you're gone."  
  
Sakura frowned and lowered her head, and that action was greeted with Nip pawing at her face affectionately. "I didn't think about mom worrying like that." Sakura said. "I don't think that will be THAT bad of a problem." Gary said as he tried to comfort his niece, "After a week she'll realize it's Ash's fault she's worrying, and then it will be ASH'S problem."  
  
Sakura laughed as she pictured her father getting chased down by her mother with a giant mallet. "Thanks Uncle Gary." Sakura said as she set Nip down in the doorway the two had come upon, "I guess a quick stop at home would be best." Gary gave his niece a hug and patted her on the back. "Just remember I can always give you advice on dealing with an Evee okay?" Gary told her before he let her go.  
  
"Yeah, of course I will." Sakura said. Then she turned towards Nip and smiled brightly at the bushy tailed mon'. "Want to get a snack before we begin Nip?" Sakura asked, and Nip yapped at her to voice its approval. Sakura waved goodbye to her uncle as she left the lab, and only minutes later she was almost home. Nip was at her ankles as she ran.  
  
Misty was fretting at the breakfast table as she continued to pick her food apart. "Do you think she'll get into any battles before she reaches Pewter?" Misty asked her husband, "I know you did, and they were pretty hard on some of your pokemon." Ash moaned and bowed his head. "Honestly Misty you're acting like you're my mother." Ash said lamely, and he was hit over the head with a mallet a second later.  
  
"I'm nothing like your mother so you'd better just shut your mouth." Misty warned Ash, and she took her plate to the sink to clean up. She just couldn't eat. Ash meanwhile rose from the table and embraced his wife from behind. "I only said you were acting like my mother." Ash whispered in Misty's ear, "You're much sexier when you act like yourself." Misty blushed slightly as she set her plate in the sink.  
  
"It's the middle of the day. Don't start anything." Misty scolded her husband, but Ash only laughed at her halfhearted warning. "So what, the kid's gone for a while remember?" Ash asked, "I've waited for this since she was twelve." Misty smiled as she leaned into his grasp a little more. "Yeah, and now you don't get to use that shotgun on any boyfriends she dates." Misty teased.  
  
Ash started to kiss her on the cheek as his hands wandered from her sides. "You talk too much." He breathed into her ear. Before the moment could get any farther however there was a ring from the doorbell. Ash sighed and let his wife go. "Now I get to use the shotgun on the mailman." Ash threatened. Misty laughed lightly as she imagined him doing just that.  
  
Ash walked to the door and opened it roughly, but he was greeted with only open air. "What the hey?" Ash questioned, and he was about to turn around and go back inside when he heard a distinctive shout of 'BANZAI!' before a furry foreign object was thrown into his face. Nip shrieked as Sakura threw it forcefully into Ash's face, and instinctively it thrust out its claws to grip the nearest object.  
  
Ash screamed in agony and Sakura yelped as she tried to unglue her pokemon from her father's face. "Nip I'm sorry please let go!" Sakura wailed as she pictured the scolding soon to follow this accident. Then, she heard her mother. "Ash is something wrong?" Misty asked, but she gasped as she saw Sakura pulling Nip free from her husband, "Oh it's so kawaii!" Ash sighed as he rubbed his sore face lightly.  
  
"Yes, HE is I guess." Ash stated bitterly, "Sakura you decided to put your mom's mind at ease then?" Sakura nodded as she picked the now calm Nip from her mother's arms. "I only wanted to say goodbye before I leave, and I figured you should both see Nip." Sakura explained, "I know it seems rude, but I want to get going now."  
  
Her parents didn't seem upset however, but Misty's eyes were clouded in unshed tears. "I'll miss you honey." Misty told her daughter as she embraced Sakura in one last hug. Sakura sighed as Nip looked up at the two it was sandwiched between. "I love you two mom." Sakura said, and Misty released her daughter. "Okay honey you can go now." Misty said as she smiled at her daughter.  
  
Ash cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. "I suppose she doesn't owe her pop a hug now does she?" Ash asked his wife, and Sakura laughed as she gave Ash a giant hug. "I'll miss you two dad." She teased as she got her hair tussled by her father. Ash released his daughter a moment later, and then Sakura left. Without looking back, well without looking too much, she exited town and started down the path to Pewter City.  
  
Sakura walked along as Nip was beside her, and she started to stare at the little brown pokemon trotting at her feet. "Say Nip, just what do you think about my being your trainer?" Sakura asked the pokemon, and Nip only cocked his head at her. Nip didn't answer, so Sakura decided to try a different question. "Well, I'm not entirely sure I'm going to be a trainer. I was thinking about becoming a breeder, but I also might want to be a trainer. That's why I'm here with you anyway, to see what I am."  
  
Nip thought about what Sakura had said for a moment, and then a smile played it's way across the pokemon's face. 'Eve!' Nip called out. He jumped up into Sakura's arms and licked her on the cheek. She giggled at its display of affection.  
  
**Pardon me folks, but it's seems there is a slight infestation in the fic. Please allow me one moment. BANG! BANG! Stupid hentais! Don't you ever die! BANG! BANG! Please enjoy the rest of the fic while my gauss rifle recharges. (**  
  
"I guess you're behind me all the way then?" Sakura asked Nip, and the pokemon only nuzzled her neck in answer. "I guess I should give my all then!" Sakura said as she clenched a fist in a show of determination, and then her face brightened as a thought came to her. "HEY! Maybe I could even become a master like my dad! Only I'll do it in a year!" Sakura said as Nip looked up at her face in confusion.  
  
Sakura continued on her way while she thought out loud about the adventures she could have with her pokemon. It wasn't until she was deep inside the Viridian forest that she realized something very important. "Umm, Nip have you been keeping track of which way we've been going?" Sakura asked, but her pokemon looked as clueless as she did, "Oh no, then if that's the case." Sakura trailed off as she remembered the other argument her parents talked about having in their youth.  
  
"I'M TOTTALLY LOST!" She wailed, and as she continued to scream a group of nearby pidgeys took flight into the air.  
  
~Fin.  
  
This chapter still isn't as particularly long as I would like it to be, but at least I got it put up for you to read. Next chapter Sakura meet's uncle Brock, but she also bumps into the boy Brock let take over the Pewter gym. Thank god he's not Brock's kid, or else Sakura would have to mallet him for a match. Also, did I mention team rocket is in this fic? Lol, yes it's possible!  
  
~Naso 


	3. Blasting Off Again!

Hello everyone here's the third chapter for Pokemon High 2! I promise you should like it, but that is an opinion I have developed listening to some reader's reviews. It could always be wrong. BTW- stoko981 if you want to start putting stories up on ff.net give me an e-mail. I will help if you want. I hate seeing a reviewer who hasn't had the chance to post their own work. Anyway I don't have to god awful much to talk about for once, so I'll just start the chapter. Oh yeah that's right. Next chapter to Fusion should be up soon! My god I actually got reviews for it! I don't see where they came from, but then again I'm not complaining! Yeah, yeah on to the chapter.  
  
  
  
"When I was alone as one,  
  
My eyes were as blind I know,  
  
Sky brilliant with blue elegance,  
  
I could not behold."  
  
-Lucia/Lunar 2-  
  
  
  
**Beautiful song that them of Lucia's. Expect the rest of the lyrics as I progress. I think it's a neat idea. Lucia kicks arse.**  
  
Chapter 3- Blasting Off Again!  
  
A young teenage girl staggered into Pewter City as the sun started to set. She looked as if she had been lost in the woods for days, but in truth she had only been lost since that morning. She had blue jeans on, and in the cooling sunset she had her orange and black vest drawn close to her body. Her hair mixed into the backdrop slightly as it was almost the exact same color. At her side paced a worried looking Evee.  
  
"It's s'kay Nip." Sakura reassured the pokemon at her side, "I'm just tired. I'm sure uncle Brock will have a cot set up for me at his place." Nip turned another look of concern towards Sakura, and when she understood Sakura became upset. "I can get to Brock's house just fine!" She shouted at her pokemon. Nip cringed and huddled back from his owner temporarily before he returned to her side. The two walked onward through the city, and before long they came to the door of one Brock Slate.  
  
**By everything holy say I got his last name right, or even my gauss rifle won't save me from the flamers!**  
  
After a ring on Brock's doorbell, and a short wait, Sakura's 'uncle' greeted the two weary travelers. As Brock answered the door Sakura took note that he was wearing his pink apron, and had a bandanna tied around his head. "Were you busy preparing for us?" Sakura asked her uncle. Brock nodded, and then he ushered the two in the door. Nip was looking around self-consciously, but suddenly lifted his nose to the air. After a quick sniff Nip tore off in the general direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Ah yes." Brock stated sagely, "That would my latest batch of pokemon food cooking." Sakura smiled, and gave her uncle a hug. "I missed you uncle Brock." Sakura said as her uncle squeezed her tightly, "I'm REALLY glad you are having me for the night."  
  
**Either I'm paranoid, or a hentai is getting ideas. Well if you are I got my gauss rifle already primed, so don't even think about it!**  
  
Brock chuckled as he released his 'niece' and took her bag. "You wouldn't have gotten LOST by any chance, would you have Sakura?" Brock asked jokingly. Sakura kicked her uncle in the shin and took her bad back from him as he began to hop around. "Oh wonderful." Brock said as he hopped, "You have your father's habit of getting lost, and you resent it happening as much as your mother." Nip scurried back into the room after finding he couldn't get to the food on his own, and whimpered at Sakura's ankles.  
  
"How about we get some food in the both of you before I show you to your room?" Brock suggested now that he had stopped hopping up and down in pain. "Okay." Sakura said, "By the way Brock where is your daughter and Aunt Kristin?" Brock sighed and he frowned. "They're shopping for an outfit for the new 'team' Lime is on." Brock said indignantly, "But if you ask me it's ridiculous."  
  
"Team, what team?" Sakura asked as her gaze focused on her uncle, "Uncle Brock, Lime has never been on a team her entire life." Brock sighed again and he escorted Sakura into the kitchen. "You'll find out from Lime soon enough." Brock explained, "Anyway, how much do you think you can eat." Sakura just gave Brock the old Ketchum grin ™! "How much do you got? I'm starving!" Was her simple reply. Brock laughed and the two people enjoyed a quiet dinner with Nip as company before Sakura went to bed.  
  
Sakura had never been to such an odd gym before. All the trainers were handsome young men, and she couldn't get any of them to tell her who the leader was. Then again, why didn't she know the leader's name? Finally after a long search through the gym she met a boy who claimed to be the leader. Before the young girl could ask him for a match however he approached her, grabbed her by the shoulders, an-and started licking her?!  
  
Sakura awoke with a start to find Nip licking her cheek gently to wake her. The sudden arousal by his owner startled Nip, and Sakura groaned as she realized she had been dreaming. She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her bed-head of red hair. "Nip go bug uncle Brock." She whined as Nip started to nibble on her ear which the mon' could still get to by poking it's nose into the depths of the pillow, "Ack, Nip that tickles!"  
  
Sakura started to giggle, and upon hearing that Nip only dug his nose deeper into the pillow to rouse his master. When Brock walked by the room to wake Sakura a moment later her heard her cries of laughter and the excited cries of the Evee with her. He just shook his head. "Sakura breakfast in fifteen!" He called through the door before walking off. He went to wake Lime, but as he started to reach his daughter's door he could hear she was already up. "Prepare for chaos!" He heard he shout.  
  
"None of that until AT LEAST tomorrow!" Brock shouted through his daughter's door, "Breakfast in fifteen so get up!" He heard his daughter whine at him through the door, but he was already on his way back downstairs to the kitchen. "Kids these days." Brock muttered, "One wants to be a master AND a breeder, and one wants to grow up to be a moron." He was tapped on the head with a newspaper as he entered the kitchen. "Don't talk about our daughter's wonderful dream that way." Kristin said as she eyed her husband mischievously.  
  
Brock groaned, but he couldn't argue with his wife. He never could for that matter. She had the bluest eyes he had EVER seen. That included all the times he had been afflicted by a Joy and Jenny fantasy. She also had waist length golden blonde hair, and he couldn't look at her and ever think of a proper argument to make. Brock just gave up when it came to his wife and daughter, and all that really did was raise the peacekeeping score he had achieved during his travels with Ash and Misty.  
  
So Brock went to cooking his eggs, and squeezing fresh juice. After all, Misty would kill him if he didn't go all out when he cooked for her girl. A few minutes later Sakura and Lime both rushed down for breakfast, and although Lime seemed somewhat resentful of Sakura's presence she didn't say anything. Lime was somewhat of an odd girl if you were to look at her parents. She was so carefree and childish, where both her parents were very grown up and responsible. Also, she had green hair. It was only a good dye job mind you, but it really did suit her in many ways. She was built like her father, only in a feminine way.  
  
Lime normally radiated cheerfulness and energy, but she didn't seem in a good mood this morning. Whatever the case was, breakfast was eaten in silence before both Sakura and Nip said their good-byes and headed for the Pewter city gym. As she left Lime watched her carefully with her blue eyes radiating what could best be described as, jealousy? Whatever the case, it wasn't going to become a problem right now. Brock would see to that.  
  
Arriving at the Pewter gym Sakura stopped to think about what she would do inside. "I can't think of how we can beat rock type pokemon Nip." Sakura said, "Are you still sure you want to do this. I know I asked you if you could beat rock types when we got lost, but I don't know." Nip only gave Sakura an encouraging look. Resigning to trust the little mon' Sakura entered the Gym's large doors, and she also swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.  
  
~Fin.  
  
GOMEN! Short chapter I know, but I have my reasons for halting where I am. It would most likely be best if I went on now as far as length of the chapter, but I don't feel like putting a fight in just yet. Next chapter Nip displays an awesome hidden ability and also some nitwits dressed as team rocket show up. Just how does Sakura know them both though? Oh yeah one small comment from me on the character's Lime and Kristin. Kristin is a character of mine from stargems, and I made her Brock's wife for a good reason. That reason is that I wanted to pair Brock with the last person on EARTH anyone would suspect. Considering few even know about this Kristin's existence it's safe to say that she is a good choice. Lime is a name borrowed from the anime Saber Marionette J, and if anyone wants to yell at me for that tuff! Watch the anime and you will see they are two completely different ppl. Next chapter in Fusion up soon, so plz be patient! Once again for good measure, GOMEN! 


End file.
